1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, flat or otherwise thin panel displays (FPDs) such as liquid crystal displays and organic light emitting diode displays may include opposed electric field generating electrodes and an electro-optically active layer arranged to be affected by correspondingly generated electric fields. In the case of liquid crystal displays, a liquid crystal layer may be included as the electro-optically active layer, and in the case of organic light emitting diode displays, an organic light emitting layer may be included as the electro-optically active layer.
One of the opposed electric field generating electrodes may be coupled to a switching element so that it receives an electrical signal on a selective basis. The electro-optically active layer may convert the received electrical signal to a corresponding optical signal, thereby displaying an image.
Among flat panel displays, organic light emitting diode displays are self-emissive. In some displays, brightness may be slightly reduced depending on viewing angles. However, as the amount of time that an organic light emitting diode display is used increases, brightness becomes lower, and thus image sticking may occur. Display devices may include externally installed light sensors to the detect brightness of organic light emitting diodes and when the brightness appears to be lowered, the light sensor may facilitate compensation for brightness loss. However, when the light sensor is attached to an exterior of a display device, the location of the light sensor should vary depending on whether the display device is a top emission or a bottom emission display device.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology described in the background section may include ideas, concepts, or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding effective filing dates of subject matter disclosed herein.